


Невезение

by Morihel



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: Писалось по заявке:«Гатс, Гриффит, проблемы поиска укромного места в переполненном и никогда не спящем военном лагере. Романс и Н!»
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Невезение

– Командир, срочное донесение! – гонец влетел в командирскую палатку, не потрудившись доложиться, или хотя бы постучать.  
– Что? А, докладывай, конечно, – Гриффит слез со стола и поправил расстёгнутую по случаю жары рубашку.  
Гатс, с которым они, видимо, обсуждали предстоящую кампанию, подтянул ремень и почему-то глянул на гонца с неодобрением.

***

Последний раз Гатса и Гриффита видели направляющимися к стоящим у дальнего края лагеря повозкам. Рикерту пришлось побродить вокруг них, прежде чем нашёл обоих у самой дальней, с внешней стороны.  
– Гатс, Гриффит! А я вас ищу!  
– Что случилось? – Голос командира звучал неожиданно хрипло. Они оба были непривычно растрёпаны, у Гатса даже кровь на губе.  
– Ой, – мальчик не на шутку испугался. – Вы что, подрались?  
– Нет, что ты! – Гатс покраснел до корней волос.  
– Небольшой спор о тактике, – Гриффит светски улыбнулся. – Но мы уже разрешили все возникшие противоречия.  
– А-а, понятно. Гатс, а тебя твои ребята искали! Вроде, что-то важное.  
– Хорошо, – тот скривился. – Передай им, что скоро буду.  
– Ага. Я передам и вернусь! – Гатс хотел, было, что-то сказать, но Риккерт его опередил. – Да ладно, мне не сложно.

***

Каска огляделась по сторонам и, убедившись, что никого нет, принялась раздеваться. Она специально приходила к реке после заката, чтобы никто не мешал, и можно было искупаться без свидетелей. Девушка с довольным вздохом вошла в воду, ойкнула, привыкая. В лунном свете водная гладь отливала серебром, склонившиеся к самой поверхности ветви ив загадочно шелестели. Человеческий силуэт среди них Каска заметила слишком поздно.  
– Гриффит?! – девушка ойкнула и смущённо прикрылась руками.  
– Каска?!  
– А я тут купалась...  
– Я тоже... купался.  
Каска, наконец, сообразила: вечно занятому командиру, должно быть, редко удаётся выкроить время, чтобы всласть поплавать.  
– Я помешала, извини.  
– Ничего страшного. Мы… я уже ухожу.  
В зарослях у воды завозилось что-то большое, то ли кабан, то ли лось. Гриффит не обратил внимания.

***

Коркас тихо, по кустам, возвращался в лагерь из самоволки. Точнее – старался тихо, а получалось, ввиду количества выпитого, как всегда. С треском вывалившись на очередную поляну, он с удивлением обнаружил там Гатса.  
– Ты чё тут делаешь?  
– Гуляю, – мрачно буркнул мечник, не потрудившись поздороваться. Коркас, конечно, его тоже не поприветствовал, но важен сам факт!  
– Гуляет! Ещё, скажи, стихи пишешь! – наёмник хихикнул. – Бабу тебе надо.  
– Коркас, шёл бы ты!  
– И пойду, – покладисто согласился тот. – Ты только это, Гриффиту не говори, что меня видел.  
– Не скажу, – Гатс отчего-то бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону особенно густых кустов. – Иди уже!  
– Иду, иду.  
Коркасу показалось, что в зарослях мелькнуло что-то белое, но присматриваться он не стал.

***

Джудо точил ножи, из-под ресниц наблюдая за жизнью лагеря. Вокруг царила обычная вечерняя суета, кашевары готовили ужин, наёмники чинили амуницию, болтали, резались в карты и кости, неподалёку Гастон уговаривал Гатса пойти с ребятами в кабак. Тот отнекивался и почему-то тоскливо косился на командирскую палатку. Но Гастон, кажется, всерьёз решил утащить Гатса развлекаться.  
– Так, всё, хватит! – откуда появился Гриффит, Джудо не заметил. Вид у командира был какой-то на редкость нервный и злой, даже бровь слегка дёргалась. – Хватит с меня! Гатс, шагом марш в мою палатку! Мне срочно нужно обсудить с тобой план будущего сражения. Секретный.  
Гриффит обвёл тяжёлым взглядом заинтересованно примолкших Ястребов.  
– И если кто-нибудь к нам сунется – убью, будь он хоть сам король Мидланда!


End file.
